


Tears of the Fallen

by TearsAndTales



Category: TearfulTale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd Person, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Dead, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Needs a Hug, Crossover, Depressed Sans, Edgy Sans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Evil Frisk, F/F, F/M, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Mental Illness, My AU, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus is dead, Poor Sans, Protective Sans, Reload, Sans Needs A Hug, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale is Life, You are Frisk, all humans who fell live, all monsters depressed, beginer, confused, frisk is a liar, grammar on point, reset, tearfultale - Freeform, there all good srs, trigger warning, undertale - Freeform, undertale like universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsAndTales/pseuds/TearsAndTales
Summary: When you fell, you realized something was wrong. A young goat creature greeted you and then tried to kill you, and six humans are hunting you down. Your only hope is a bright save star, but the six hunters already know your unique ability to save and reset along with a mysterious skeleton.  You have the power to wipe out the whole underground or fix it. At all costs this skeleton "sans" must never know your past and how you got in the underground, or you may as well be dead.





	1. Stygian blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



> Thanks for reading- starts out slow but speeds up. Don't get attached to any characters and don't trust anyone. In this world, it's kill or be killed
> 
> D f  
> ont orget

  
Light glistened off your brown curls as you fall into the darkness…

A second ago you were in maddening darkness, and now some light was streaming down from above? You know what is happening isn't normal; You also know nothing will ever be normal again.

 

* * *

***

* * *

 

  
Everything was planned for the fall, mentally and physically. After running away from school, during lunch and recess, you started your hike up Mount. Ebbot, the place where souls become lost.

There had been seven disappearances for the past two decades, and rumor has it they all went to Mount. Ebbot. The bodies of the seven were never found. You planned to be the next one.

Sweat was beading down your forehead; you were ready for a well-deserved break. You find a cave, but it is concealed with vines. There’s stick on the ground, and you pick it up then swing the weapon until the vines part.

Right at the end of the cave was a hole just big enough to fit your body, and dark as an abyss. Peering down you couldn’t see the end of the darkness, only a few streaks of light on what seemed to be the hole’s walls.

Taking a deep breath, you fasten the straps on your backpack, and you feel your face wetten. Tears are streaming down, and you sigh. This wasn’t the time to be emotional. After your tears had run dry, your emotions became numb, and you jumped down.

At a certain point in the fall, it became more like sinking in water. The darkness was pulling you down, while you were trying to float up. Eventually, the darkness swallowed you, bringing you to a spiraling fall. Darkness consumed you, and you felt it invade your being.

You tried to scream, but the darkness kept growing, taking away your words. As darkness consumed you whole, your breathing rate accelerated, along with the thrashing of your arms. Were you going to be stuck, falling in the abyss forever?

 

* * *

  
***

* * *

  
Light burned through your eyelids. Your legs and arms are numb. As you open your eyes, you first see your arm. You gasp as you look at your arm. It was almost entirely purple from the bruises of the fall.

You glance around, but all you see is a bed of golden flowers and a purple pillar gate. The flowers have massive, thick, and squishy petals. You couldn’t tell if you felt grateful or annoyed for this conveniently placed flower bed.

As you try to stand, you let out a groan. The pain was stabbing your legs and now your arms as well. Tiny seeds were stuck to your sweat pants. They were all over you! You meticulously picked each seed off your wounds and strangely, afterward, you seemed to feel better.

Finally, your gray sweat pants were free from those sticky seeds. You check your shirt for dust or dirt next. The dirt stains wouldn’t come off, and as much as you shook your shirt, they stayed.

You then chuckle, even now you care about your appearance. Tears then come back, and you start to laugh. On your last tear, you shrug effortlessly.

You’d rather lay back down on the golden flower bed, but it’s time to leave this new place. Steadily and slowly you walk to the gate. The pillars were double your height up close, and inside it looked all black. The memory of the darkness from the fall creeps into your mind, but nevertheless, you slowly walk in. Then you make up your mind and dive inside mightily like a knight rushing in for a battle.

Just like the previous room, this room was almost all black, but unlike the other room, there was grass patch instead of a golden flower bed. On the grass patch is a young masculine goat man with eyes of emptiness and tears streaming down.

Deep down you were debating if he was a he. His back was laying on the grass patch, while his legs were arched. The water droplets glistened down his pale white fur.

You froze at the entry way. Your heart ached as you watched more tears stream down his face. His eyes are looking directly up to the ceiling that seemed like another abyss of blackness.

After observing the situation, you make a rough plan. Watching it made you feel troubled and you felt a burning passion for stopping this. _This won’t stand. I have to help, seeing this… a stranger… he looks so pained just like that day… no. I won’t repeat that memory. I must help._

  
Slowly you approached the goat creature. You lay your hand on him and sit on your knees. You close your eyes and give a pitiful grin. Next, with your other hand, you patted his head and gave a nice rub. Finally, the goat thing glanced at you with anxiety burning through the sorrowful eyes.

[Angel from the surface, are you here to take my soul?] He murmurs with some amusement mixed with bitterness. He stands up tall; you guessed over 6 feet. After an awkward pause, you clumsily rise to your feet to and give the most confused look you could muster.

[No. I could never kill you. That wouldn’t be right. I am no angel either.] You just looked sad; [I wanted to he-] You start to say before he slaps you across the face. Pain explodes from your cheek.

[Correct, you are not an Angel but a Demon from Hell to claim my soul! I will not go down without a fight DEMON!] He shouts speaking quickly and rash. Then a wave of lightning bolts comes flying at you.

You jump and run trying to avoid each bolt. About once or twice you were hit and felt a jolt of electricity through your whole body. It burned and stung, but the pain only lasted seconds. You were sure you would die and fry up. Never had you ever felt something so painful before.

[I, Asriel Dreamer will finish what we started ten years ago Chara. You took away my ATTACK and DEFENCE! I am an embarrassment of a prince and son!” Asriel screams out as he glares at you.

More tears spill down his face. He fell to the floor, crying. Although he was clearly older than you, he seemed like a mere child crying for his parents. You bolt to his side and kneel down right beside him.

  
[Asriel, I am not Chara. I am Frisk. She mysteriously vanished along with her brother...] You whispered with a concerned expression, fearing if you raised your voice he would shatter.

[Chara… okay, I understand] He said as if he was talking to someone else entirely. You couldn’t help but shiver as he stared through you.

[But if you want to take my soul, you will have to fight for it!] Asriel screams out pushing you away. Suddenly you remember you had a weapon. The stick.

There is no pattern or wait between the madness that occurs next. Asriel gives you no time to fight back, run, spare or talk. It was constant attacks, giving you no time to react or move.

He punched you endlessly, and after some blood had appeared he shot his electricity bolts on your wounds making you feel like you were being burned alive. Your stick was hit on the edge sending smoke up your nostrils.

One more hit and you would be dead. Asriel is laughing and fist bumping the air. He starts to cry again and laughs out: [Maybe this time you will stay dead.] You have fallen to your knees, and you try to plea with this chance.

[Azzy! Where are you? I just finished cooking.] A sweet light voice calls out. His face goes straight back to a dead and empty look. His head cocks funny, and he wipes his bloody fist on his black shirt.

[Goodness! Azzy, sweetheart, are you alright? Were you listening to those voices again? Honey, I told you not to trust them. Now you hustle along before your food gets cold while I deal with this human.] A girl with electric light blue eyes and blue hair says. Her shirt is all black, except for a light blue accent.

[You… you see Chara to?] Azzy coughs out to the stranger. His eyes widen, and he suddenly flees the room.

The stranger was over 6 feet tall and towered you. She had black hair an inch past her shoulders, and sapphire blue eyes were digging into your soul. She smiled and held out her hand. Wearily you shake her hand.

[Now, I would like to give you a proper welcoming. I am Pacifica, one of the six caretakers of the underground. I am so sorry Asriel caused you trouble. He has Schizophrenia, and he hallucinates a lot. Maybe he saw you in one of his hallucinations, how cute. He’s real sweet to me and, if your patient with him like I am, I’m sure you guys will become friends.] Pacifica says slowly and sweetly. You collapse to the ground, and she stays standing tilting her head curiously. Then she breaks into a grin and digs into her pocket.

[Goodness, Asriel gave you a beating. He’s the weakest monster in the whole underground! My, and I was worried about him. Now take this Spider Donut, that will heal you for sure.] She gestures as she speaks, to the door. The donut was delicious, and after eating it all your wounds slowly fade, and you’re filled with DETERMINATION.

[So what's you name?] Pacifica asks slowly like if she speaks too fast, you will pass out. Usually, you don’t give out your name to strangers, but you already broke several rules by getting where you are now. Your burning passion you felt earlier feeling as you thought about how great it was to be a rebel.

[Frisk.] You say. Oh, you are a rebel. Perhaps maybe it was that the village you were in was too strict, with no knives, cars or anything that caused harm. Only adults got scissors. Only hunters got guns. Sticks were usually all ground up into dust.

[What’s your SOUL color and TRAIT? If you hadn’t figured it out, I'm light electric blue, and that is patience.] She states. Soul color. The words stuck out to you along with trait.

[Cat got your tongue? When we reach the first save star you can find out.] You were embarrassed but nodded. She was indeed patient, a bit too slow in all her actions but patient.

Eventually, she stopped, and you did as well. In front of a blood red wall was a glowing yellow star. Again you questioned if this was what she meant. You glance for reassurance and Pacifica smiles and nods.

You touched the star, a voice that came from your head said Lv.1 Determination saved, reset, quit.

Suddenly, you're pushed to the ground. You struggle and try to scream, but Pacifica is holding you down. She doesn’t seem to happy. Still, she kept her patient look.

[Chara. The only human with a red soul and the only person in the world who can see a save star. I knew it was dangerous but, patiently I learned exactly what you are. Now Chara, Frisk or whatever you call yourself these days, it’s game over. I have waited years to see you.] She calmly states.

Quickly she pulls her phone out. [Braelin we got Chara. Can you believe it? Your little sister, I told you determination cannot die so quickly.].

Suddenly in the corner of your eye, you see a figure appear from nowhere. When you spare the sight a second glance, you see a pair of silhouettes.

One a skeleton your height sipping a brown transparent liquid, and a tall man. The skeleton is wearing black and seems extremely annoyed. The tall one has orange hair, a black shirt with an orange accent, and blood red eyes.

[Chara?] He says, his eyes wide open. He pushes Pacifica off, and you meekly stand. Then suddenly grabs your shoulders, before shoving you to the wall. His red eyes dig deep into yours before he slaps you hard.

As much as you tried to show no reaction to this hateful slap, you let out a groan of pain before collapsing to the ground. The pain still echoed on your cheek.

[You’re not Chara. Dang, you!] He screeches as lets go of your shoulders. He paces and waves his arms in the air, frantic.

A slip of paper pops out of his pocket. Cautiously you grab it before he notices. A little person who looked like you was in the photo along with a younger version of him. He seemed calm and broken in the picture, while the individual whose appearance roughly matched yours, was staring off into the distance. 

Pacifica is backing away slowly. You're afraid he is going to slap you again if Pacifica leaves. You know you need to take action, what exactly was the question.

With a sad smile, you jump to your feet and earn a glare. _Frisk it’s an orange soul which represents courage_ the voice inside whispers. The voice sounded more or less annoyed and impatient.

He runs towards you hands balled into a fist. He punched you in your eye. Pain pricks your eye, and soon the pain increased so high it was unmeasurable. You tried to speak but then got socked in the other eyeball. Your vision was doubled and you suddenly the room felt bright and stung your eyes. Your eyes hurt and you screamed, as you spun around dizzy.

The next blow was the abdomen. Soon you had the urge to puke, and the double vision didn’t help. The world turned blurry, and an eerie nauseousness didn't improve the situation. Your heart exploded out of your chest going faster than what you thought possible.

[Chara just an innocent girl in a cruel world.] Braelin shouts out before his next attack. You try your best to dodge and tears spill out of your eyes only increasing the pain in your eyes. You try to run away, but he just comes at you faster.

[Have you nothing to say imposter?] He adds in between an attack. The next punch landed right on the jaw, knocking you to the ground. Blood spills from your mouth, and you don’t move.

[Braelin stop! They are innocent! We need to heal them.] Pacifica shouts out jumping in front of you. Braelin flashes a sad smile and clenches his fist.

[Chara was my light in my day. Those hateful bullies… they ruined her.] Tears start flowing down his face. Groggily you stand up and take a few steps forward for your first turn. You tried to reach out and wipe the tear away, only to be pushed back.

[If only she told me. I could have done something.] He finishes. You have a feeling you could spare him now. You run up to Braelin and give him a hug. His look softens, and a hint of a smile appears on his lips before his eyes turned into a glare and a frown came. [You're a freak.].

Suddenly, your body is thrust onto the red wall. A blue light outlines your being. A wave of bones appears in front of you. Pacifica uses herself as a human shield. The bones are creeping closer and almost touching her hand.

A figure approaches, and the bones move out of the way. Pacifica tries to stop Sans only to become blue, frozen in place.

Suddenly your vision goes back to normal. You see a short skeleton in a black jacket with a black shirt, black pants, black slippers- everything he wore was black.

[Monster healing items won’t do ya any good with non-magic inflicted wounds. There's no one to fix you down here. As fun as it was to see you tortured, they can’t get the job done. I’ve been having a bad time lately. The drowning man takes another with them right? This is hypothetical question: Do you want to have a bad time?] The skeleton gloats. Your vision goes back to damaged, and you see Braelin sneaking behind the short skeleton.

One of Sans bones stabs Braelin in the heart. He falls to the ground and with a blood splatter, the light in his eyes dies with is him. After going through Braelin, the bone goes right in front of your heart. Suddenly the blue around Pacifica vanishes, and she lunged at Sans only for the already bloody bone to go right through her.

You shut your eyes refusing to see  Pacifica die. Refusing to see more unnecessary blood shed and terror in a place already condemned with madness 

The bone at full speed goes diving into your chest. Your eyes widen and you shackingly stare down at the bone lodged inside of you. The blue had vanished and left your trembling up against a wall with tears streaming down your face. It didn't help you face felt a million degrees. 

The skeleton smiles. Oh. He's been smiling the whole time.

First, you felt the pressure. Then you saw blood. You started to see black dots and realized it was game over. Right as the pain began to come, your vision completely clouded to black.

 _Well, that was fast. Are going to give up? No? Jeesh fine._ The voice echoes in your head. You were surprised on how calm the voice was, considering you just died by some strange skeleton, monster thingy. _DETERMINATION_.


	2. Stygian Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't pre read... pardon my poor English. I didn't send it in to my editor :(

Suddenly you’re back and, you get pushed to the ground. Pacifica is holding you down. Memories from earlier seemed hazy and blurry. Then you remembered you died, Stabbed by a short skeleton.

Although in the end you were relieved that you were back, with no pain. Your head spun, for the memory of double vision and blurriness made what you saw seem too good to be true. Your bruises all gone.

Right before Pacifica was going to call Braelin, the skeleton appeared. He grabbed Pacifica’s hand and vanished, shortly reappearing alone. He was still holding a cup filled with the foreign liquid.

[There’s a theory about this situation we’re in y’know. We could both make each others life miserable and be miserable, or one of us could make the other miserable and have fun, finally the other possibility is a team up, but not as much fun.] The skeleton informs you.

[You remember? You murderer. Do they remember!?] You shout out. If the answer was yes this meant Pacifica and Braelin have danced with death multiple times and still done nothing to restrain him. Or perhaps they couldn’t. You knew this thing could overpower you in a heartbeat.

[I’m Sans. You’re Frisk from what I heard Braelin mumble before death. They don’t remember by the way. Look I want to make a deal.] Sans lazily asks, though he makes no attempt to put any demanding tone. You can’t help but gawk at him, for he was so calm and lazy.

[Cat got your tongue? Well here's my proposal: I’ll protect your weakling butt if you promise, you will make all the monsters at peace. ] The skeleton continues. This couldn’t be. How could San's be so calm about a matter so brash?

[Why? Why me?] Your voice seemed higher than normal, the more you thought about it the higher you imagined it. After overthinking the matter, your cheeks turn red.

[Papyrus would have wanted that, perhaps you can do what he can not. You're the only human down here who has a red soul. The other humans tried and failed to fix the underground. They maintain what’s already broken so it doesn't shatter, they don’t fix it though. Do we have a deal?] The skeleton says.

You think for a second. If I accept I could be guaranteed safety and no more torture. If I deny will he make my life terrible? He killed me once. Will he kill me again and again until I am begging for the chance to redo the deal?

[Just letting you know, after mending all of the monsters hearts, the last step is to give your soul up too Asgore. I won’t let the six guardians hurt you or kill you until then. ] So basically you would end up dying either way? At least you would die helping a whole race.

[You can’t reset or save after being killed by Asgore, for he will absorb your soul right away, after being absorbed you lose all your power permanently. Chara wouldn't have asked for Asriel to do that, if she knew.] He ends, dramatically.

[Yes.] You reply and you hold out your hand. Sans shakes it hesitantly. His bones are freezing cold against your skin.

Questions buzz through your mind. Who is Papyrus? Who is Asgore? How much would getting your soul taken away hurt? How did I come back here? Those questions were only the beginning.

* * *

***

* * *

 

Your walk with Sans is more awkward than you expected. No monsters ever initiated fight. You only saw monsters crying in corner. You tried to pause and approach some but Sans would only push you along, or grab your shoulders and redirect them to his bidding.

Sans was selfish. He would take anything he pleased off the floor and stole your stick when you were trying to approach a frog. Or at least what you assumed to be a frog. Somehow Sans was always drinking the foreign liquid, it seemed to self replenish.

Predicting Sans next moves, were impossible. He moved in strange patterns, had no modesty, always talked monotone, and showed no expression. Of course once he was a skeleton, I guess it would make sense to make no expressions, but emotionally, he seemed blank.

After rounding the next corner you took a step back. Six people all of different heights and ages glare upon you. Braelin was in the front, while Pacifica was in the back.

You glance at Sans and he yawns before slouching. He pushes you aside and bones appear out of nowhere. Was this the end again? This time he stuck a bone in each ones legs and eyes. Blood flowed out but they seemed fine. One more hit they could have shattered.

[Braelin! Pacifica! Sans! Stop!] you cry out while you jump in front of them. Sans shoots you a glare, and the bones go down. Braelin shoots up an eyebrow.

[Sans, the deal! Tell them!] You shout out before Braelin comments. Sans snorts and snaps his fingers. Immediately after, you turned blue, just like before.

[Don’t listen to the human. Now the deal. I won’t kill you if you leave me and this kid alone] Sans snarls out. You watch as suddenly they all bow and leave while shaking and quivering like a leaf.

Afterwards the blue stops, and you collapse to the ground panting. Sans gives a grim laugh and doesn’t offer a hand. Your muscles felt sore from the lack of movement from that minute. You would hate to know what it’s like for an hour.

[Why were all six guardians here? Why did they obey you? Why-] You start before getting the stink eye.

[They’re humans, they can’t remember the previous reset but they still remember emotions they felt for a person. Braelin remembered fear as well as Pacifica, that's why they left, the other trusted their instincts. Oh, and please stop acting like you're so special and weak.] Sans comments, and the walk continues. He stares right ahead ignoring your confused stare.

[Please anyone can reset, it’s just most won’t remember. A monster can reset simply by killing all entities in the underground. You just get the easy way out, no having to commit genocide. ] Then it struck you. Sans could only know that if he tried that. Actually all the information resolved around your theory. All the blood ran out of your face.

[Look I don’t care what you think about me. Yes I’m a murderer that isn’t remembered. In the end this is all for Papyrus.] Before you ask about Papyrus, Sans stops walking. [See that monster? It’s called a Whimsum, the only monster a bit weaker then Asriel. Now lets see what you got].

[Are you ok?] You ask quietly. Whimsum breaks out into tears. You try to wipe one away, then the monster pushes you back and a battle is initiated. You hear Sans snicker. A puny “are you ok”? wouldn’t make a monster feel better

[They're all gone!] Whimsum screams out, sending a wave of…butterflies? One lands upon your arm and bites, drawing blood. Dodge you idiot! The next one you swat with your stick. Then a wave of them appear and make a cloud around your body.

[I know you're hurting. I’m just trying to help!] You scream out as the swarm attacks out skin. You try to swat as many as you could. Your stick slips from your hand and try to look for it but all you see is Butterflies. You could flee but, determination filled your soul.

[Please let me in!] You cry out as you wrap your arms around the little whimsum. Your skin feels like it is on fire from all the little pricks digging inside. Tears come pouring out and together you cry.

[You just want someone to understand your pain?] You cry out. When you finally open your eyes, you see the butterflies are gone. Sans is smirking and you can't help but feel a bit self conscious

[Like that’s gonna help Whimsum. Ha.] Sans chuckles. You frown. You thought you did a decent job for a first timer. Then inspiration to impress Sans came.

[For your information, Whimsum I would like to visit you again and console you. I think though I must get going. I hope to see you again. In fact I’m going to give you a nickname!] You say with a smile bright enough to shed ignorance on Sans’s sour aura. [Whimsy! Well I’m Frisk. Bye!].

You leave smiling and Whimsum seems a bit better. At least no more tears, for now. Sans breaks out into a laugh as you enter the next room. His laugh spiked goose bumps. It was eerie and fake, obviously forced.

[Whimsy? How pathetic… Just like your name.] He grunts. Your smile fades away along with the happy moment with your new friend Whimsy. How dare he ruin a perfect moment.

[You're named after a font.] You tease back, trying to hold the cheery mood despite the fact it was already ruined.

[What’s a font?] You try to muffle your laughter with a cough, but you make it obvious just like his laugh. Although you felt your eyes water up as you wondered how long Sans has been here. It could be thousands of years and resets, but how would you know? You weren’t even here yet.

[Comic sans. It’s a lazy person font. Humans on the surface use it all the time.] You smirk as you talk making Sans stare coldly at you.

[Stop!] he bellows out. Bones appear in the air. You're completely surrounded. Suddenly you feel a chill down your back and the light hearted moment vanishes. Blood drains from your face. What did I do? You ask yourself

[I’m not your friend. I don’t care about you. I don’t care about anything but my brother. It just so happens you could make his dream come true. I said I would protect you. Who is going to protect you from me in the end though?] He spits the venom out. The bones inch closer. You didn’t dare move.

Drawing in a breath you whisper: [You have good intentions. Maybe… you could teach me how to fight]. You blush and he scoffs.

[Don’t make assumptions…] He mumbles staring at the ground again. [So i’m not enough for you?] He adds sharply. You give a maddening smile and laugh. He raises a hypothetical brow and tilts his head in confusion.

[I need to learn. I need to win. Fight me! I can’t rely on anyone but myself!] You bellow out as you swing your arm at a bone. Your heartbeat accelerated expecting death but instead all the bones were gone.

Sans clutched his cloak of darkness and his pupils shrunk. Suddenly his eye flashes and he a waves his hand in the air summoning canon like creatures.

They blast one by one. [Prove yourself then. Survive one wave and I will.] Sans laughs. His tone seems bitter. Was it something you said?

  
You jump in the air dodging. A blaster scrapes your cheek and leaves a crimson stain. Suddenly you burst out laughing and your speed increased along with your dodging rate. Finally Sans stops, his turn had reached the time limit.

[Step one. Never show your weakness or emotion. When you fight you slam the emotion switch off.] He said while approaching you. He brushes the blood off your face onto his fingers. His fingers were cold and brash, but then again he was a skeleton so that wasn’t that surprising.

He grabs your face and pulls your confused look till it turned emotionless looking. It was uncomfortable and awkward but, it was something.

[Step two, have a decent weapon and armor.] This time he pulls a dagger out of his jacket pocket, then tosses it toward you. Luckily you caught it just the right angle, so it wouldn’t give you a scratch. Then unzipped his jacket and revealing a red scarf. The color was vivid and flowed as if there was wind. The scarf was quite a beautiful item. Although one part the red was darker. Dark as blood.

He rips a piece off his scarf and passes it to you. It’s isn’t much. You tie your hair with the shred.

[Step three, Put yourself first. ] Sans mumbles tucking his scarf away. His look darkened as the scarf became hidden once again.

[Step four… I don’t know… that one hurts. You up for that?] He pushes you to wall, eye flashing blue again.

[I don’t fear anything. Give me your best!] You shout out pushing him away, pulling out your dagger. His eye returns normal and he laughs genuinely. You couldn’t help but break into a smile. [Oops!] You giggle.

[First save.]

As soon as you save you pull out your knife and Sans makes his bones appear. The bone goes through your shoulder and you scream but force a smile afterwards. His eyes widen and he tilts his head as he prepares his next attack. You go racing through each attack. Jumping and running to and fro.

A bone lodges through your foot, pain piercing your leg. Finally you get close to Sans but he teleports away. A bone hits right through you.

Again you died. Again and again. You got closer each time, and felt every prick and beam. Your body ached through the resets. Sans would tilt his head every time you laughed and smiled despite the pain.

Finally he was collapsed on the floor, he whispers [Okay training session over.] You laugh and go charging full speed.

He braces himself only for you to wrap your arms around Sans. You hug him and grin, before he pushes you away. Then he takes your knife and holds it to your throat.

[Rule 3. Why did you-] He starts to say before being interrupted but you kicking him in the leg. He collapses again with a chuckle.

[I couldn’t kill you. You're my friend.]  
[It’s late. That was an interesting battle. Your strong for a wimpy looking kid. We should probably get some sleep.] He states dryly. Deep inside you laughed for you knew you weren’t a wimpy little kid. You were the strongest one in your village. Sans didn’t need to know that. Yet anyway.  
  
Suddenly he grabs your hand. You shiver as bone meets skin and before you say a word you're teleported away.  
  
When the white dots vanish from your visions you see your in a house. An exceptionally filthy one to be exact. Papers and bottles were scattered on the floor. The couch was ripped and lumpy, the TV shattered and there was a stench lingering.  
  
[I’m going to my room. You can sleep on my couch.] Sans mumbles tossing his bottle on the floor. You catch it before it, but it slips from your hands and shatters.  
  
[The couch is lumpy and covered in bottles. Could I go somewhere else?] You ask awaiting a growl or crude comment. Instead he sighs and glances up at a room with signs plastered top to bottom. A look of gloom and longing.  
  
[What about that room?] You ask. His eye flares and suddenly and fire consumed his eye. Flames of blue consume him. They were flames of black. Soon the house ignites a black flame. Sans starts to pant and hide his eye.  
  
He backs away in a corner, and the house starts to catch fire. [Papyrus… No…] Sans cries out. You run over to Sans and he pushes you away. The flames weren’t hot but seemed drowned in a feeling of hatred and bitterness. Eventually you got close enough to Sans to grasp your arms around him.

You figured this would trigger him but not this much. Now you knew his weakness. Still not a tear fell from his face. He remained with a stone cold expression.  
  
[We could go somewhere else. Do you know any other place?] You offer out. The words seemed perfect. You had never been so great at being or pretending to be kind as how it’s been underground.  
  
He nods and suddenly you're teleported again. This environment was different with everything black with blue. The floor was black, the water, flowers and sparkling stones were an electric blue.  
  
You had a feeling the house was burned to the ground but what did you know? That could have happened multiple times. Sans takes off his cloak. Underneath he wore a black shirt and red shorts accompanied by the red scarf. He wraps his cloak into a ball and places it on the floor of black looking material.  
  
Quietly you open your backpack. You spill out the contents. Sans glares at you as you sort out everything inside.  
  
Inside was a notebook, a sketchbook, a pack of pencils, pencil sharpener, first aid kid, bottles of water, a bottle of painkillers, bottle of melatonin, a red blanket, and small portable pillow.  
  
Sans snatches your notebook and you let out a scream. He flips to the first page and dangles the book above you.

[Poetry? Can you read it to me? It’s in the human language.] He taunts as he flips through the book snickering. Your face flushes scarlet red and you jump up and down trying to reach the book. Sans dangled the book just high enough so you couldn’t reach it.  
  
[If you give it back!] You shout and finally grab the book. He sits back down and waits for you to read your poem.  
  
[Sunlight, Rays dance upon my window sill, A light of yellow, Golden streak, Memories emerging forth, Bittersweet tragedies] You say. This was the first poem you ever wrote. Sans rolls his eyes and goes back to sleep position.  
  
The sound of water cascading down the glowing walls. Everything was quiet and calm. You wished it could stay like this forever. With a stranger who would protect you, with everything you need and nothing more. This was the life you had always wanted.

You look at Sans is staring at the ceiling with a foggy look. He seemed like he was looking in the distance. You stared at the ceiling but only saw little sparkling glowing blue rocks. They were just like stars. Still, you had no idea what he was looking at.  
  
Sans shuts his eyes and you realize it’s your time to do the same. You usually get little to no sleep but you didn’t want Sans to know that. He had already dealt with your frustrating self and he didn’t need to know about your nighttime you. If that’s what you would even call it.

_Nobody. Gets. What. They. Want. Frisk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgy sans 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hey stay tuned for next weeks chapter! Oh


End file.
